Trip of a Lifetime
by demonxslayer
Summary: Three friends get on a plane going to Germany and dont quite make it. Uncovering years of deception and secrets that shouldn't be uncovered. R&R plz
1. The Tickets

**Trip of A Lifetime**

_Chapter 1: The Tickets_

"Good job, Jack. You're gettin' better as we progress ." his boxing trainer told him. Jack has been boxing ever since he was 10. He is tall, darkly tanned, and he is very athletic. Outside his two friends, Kyrstin and Roxy were waiting for him to finish training . Kyrstin and Jack are closer than Jack and Roxy, but they are all really good friends. Kyrstin is tall, skinny, and very smart. Roxy is short, skinny, and good at puzzles. They looked like twin sisters apart from yrstin had brown hair, and Roxy red.

Jack walked out of the gym and asked "Whos driving us to Pizza Hut?"

Roxy answered "I will."

They arrived at the Pizza Hut and went inside and were seated. They ordered a cheese pizza and some drinks. Jack reached into his backpocket and pulled out his wallet.

Roxy asked "What are you doing we haven't gotten our food yet?"

"I know." Jack answered "I just want to show ya'll something." He pulled three plane tickets out of his wallet.

"What are those?" Kyrstin asked

"Plane tickets." Jack answered.

"Where you goin'?" Roxy asked him "It's not me, it's us."

"Us?" the two girl screamed in unison.

"Yea I already have things planned out. When we land we will be greeted by a chaffeur who will take us to the finest hotel in Germany. Don't worry about money all of it is covered."

They asked excitedly, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten."Jack answered

"So how did you get these tickets Jack?" Kyrstin asked

"My boxing coach gave them to me he said I am one of the greatest boxers in our generation." Jack replied

"Oh ok I guess that's pretty cool." Kyrstin said. After they got their pizza. Jack dropped them off at their houses and told them to pack whatever they wanted to take. Jack packed his clothes, hat, PSP, deodorant, and Mp3 player. Kyrstin Packed her perfume, clothes, Nintendo DS, and laptop. Roxy packed her perfume, clothes, Gameboy Advance, and a rubix cube.

The next morning they all drove to the airport together. after parking the car they entered the airport. Before they got to the security check all of Roxy's stuff fell out of her bag.

"Dammit!" she yelled angrily.

A woman heard her and said "Don't use that language around here young lady!"

"I will talk however I feel like you old hag!" Roxy screamed back

"Old I am not old I am only 42!" Before to soon Kyrstin had to go get security to stop the fight from getting too physical.

After the fight Roxy asked "What gate are we going to?"

"13" Jack answered. during the airline check somehow Jack managed to slip by airline securities with his pocketknife.He wasn't going to do anything with it.He just wanted it for protection. When they boarded the plane they were wondering why they were the only ones on the plane. They figured that even though it was a private flight there would be more than just three people on a plane.They decided to sit together. In case they had to tell each other something. Jack got out his PSP and started playing Socom Fireteam Bravo. Roxy got out her Gameboy and started playing tetris. Kyrstin got out her laptop and started working on her website. They were just kickin' back, relaxin', and havin' a good time.

Until disaster struck.


	2. The Flight

**Trip of A Lifetime**

_Chapter 2: The Flight_

In the middle of their flight, Jack started to wonder who was flying the plane. The reason he was wondering was because while the pilot did the announcement he was listening to his Mp3 player. In fact he doesn't even remember there bein' an announcement. He was the only person awake besides the crew. He didn't want to just wake them up to ask them such a dumb question. Later, Jack fell asleep for about 4 hours he was awoken by turbulence causing the plane to shake. He watched the stewardess walk down the aisle to him. She had blonde hair, a very pretty face, and a body to match.

She sounded very soft toned when she said "Sir you might want to buckle up, we hit some turbulence back there."

It took Jack a minute to fully wake up and he asked "Huh?"

"Buckle up." she said more firmly

"Oh ok. I'm sorry." Jack answered. After the stewardess left Kyrstin and Roxy started to wakeup

"Where are we?" Roxy asked

"Probably somewhere over Europe." Kyrstin answered.

"What!" she screamed.

"Yea, why?" Kyrstin asked

"No reason that's just so cool." Roxy answered. Almost right after she finished that sentence the plane shook with great force.

"What the hell was that?" Kyrstin screamed.

"I don't know! It doesn't sound very good though." Roxy answered.

Kyrstin asked "Are planes supposed to smoke?"

"No!" Roxy snipped.

"Then we're pretty screwed guys!" she said, becomg nervous in her words.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Look." Kyrstin said as she pointed out of the window. Jet black smoke was pouring from the front of the plane.

Jack immediately went to go check on the pilot. When he opened the door to the cockpit he found a very grim sight. The pilot of the plane was dead. Jack walked slowlyout of the cockpit with a sickened look on his face.

"Guys...we're going to die." he said.

"What? why!" They screamed.

"The pilot is d-dead." Jack stuttered.

"Dead, as in not coming back to life?" Kyrstin asked.

"No I mean some magic fairies are gonna come and sprinkle life dust on his head and he's gonna save us." Jack said sarcastically.

"We have to try and crash land the plane." Roxy said

"Crash land a plane! We're not even old enough to see an R rated movie by ourselves!" Kyrstin screamed

"Yea but this is a live or die situation!" screamed Jack.

"You think I don't know that!" Kyrstin yelled. "I'm just scared." Kyrstin said as she broke into tears.

"So am I, but I'm gonna fight for my life." Jack told her

"So will I." Roxy said

"I guess I will too." Kyrstin said. They went into the cockpit scared as Hell. Kyrstin almost passed out at the sight of the dead bodies. Jack put on the pilots headset but it wasnt working. He figured he would try and fly the plane without any help. Kyrstin sat down on the empty co-pilots seat. They were so scared of what might happen too them if they can't land it right. They know they're probably gonna die but at least the're trying to stay alive.

Kyrstin was wondering why Roxy was acting so calm."Roxy, why are you so calm? We're staring death in the face right now."

"I know you might think I'm weird but I saw all this happening last night." Roxy said.

"Ok then help us pilot this thing then!" Jack screamed

"OK!" she shouted back.

"Jack pull that lever to the left of you. Kyrstin push the first two buttons to your right. Alright Jack see that empty patch of grass over there? I want you to crash the plane into it. Not a head on collision though crash the plane on the right wing." Roxy explained quickly.

"Ok get ready everyone." Jack answered.He did as he was told, and as soon as the plane hit the groud the entire area was covered in twisted metal and burning plane pieces. Everything went black and now the triohad no clue where they are, or if they're going to survive.


	3. The Welcome Wagon

**Trip of A Lifetime**

_Chapter 3: The Welcome Wagon_

Jack was awoken to Kyrstin saying "Jack wakeup! Please don't be dead."

"I'm not, don't worry." he choked in exhaustion. He stood up, the smell of smoldering ash and burning rubber filled the air.

"Where's Roxy?" he asked

"In the plane getting what's left of our stuff. Why?" She answered

"Just making sure she was still alive." Jack told her. Jack walked into the plane

"Now let's see... Where did I leave my PSP?" he asked himself

Roxy stepped near him, "After all that you're worried about video games?" she asked flatly.

"Well yea, why not?"

"That can't be healthy." Roxy told him.

"Where's the bathroom on this piece of crap?" Jack complained.

Kyrstin jumped into the ruble that was the plane now. "Why? Do you need to use it?" she asked, a little disgusted.

"No but we need water, and if we don't get any, we can die." He looked near the back of the seats, before they could answer. "I found the bathroom. Damn damn damn damn!" Jack screamed

"What? Did you hurt yourself?" Roxy asked

"No, the water isn't working!" Jack yelled. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"What the Hell. Why did you bring your knife and how did you get on the plane with it?" Kyrstin and Roxy asked

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is I still have it now." Jack replied hastily

"Well what are you about to do with it?" Kyrstin questioned

"I'm going to go find us some food we need to eat too." Jack answered pissed

"Don't be mad because the toilets not working." Roxy joked. Jack glared viciously at her.

Roxy just turned her head and mumbled "Wow. You get in a plane crash and suddenly everybody's an ass." Jack heard some leaves rustle and everything became quiet.

"Shh. Did either of you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Oh great now you're going' crazy." Kyrstin said exaggeratedly.

Three men walked up to them and one of them said "Ti surte mioses." Kyrstin raised her eyebrow. One of the men suddenly pulled out a hand carven knife which looked like it was made out of bones. The man thrust it at Jack but luckily Jack jumped out of the way quick enough to only get a slash down his arm instead of being stabbed full-blown.

Jack screamed out, gripping the wound on his arm. "Son of a bitch!"

"Watch out they some crazy ass mofo's Jack!" Roxy screamed. Kyrstin looked at Roxy real funny.

"What are you looking at?" Roxy asked

"Nothing but I didn't know you knew how to talk street." Kyrstin answered

"There's a lot I never told anyone before." Roxy said, smirking. The other two men came behind the girls, and grabbed them when they weren't paying attention. They screamed and struggled while being carted off, but Kyrstin got the better of herself, quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket and messily wrote down

_'Jack _

_I don't know where they're taking us but, we headed east so just keep walking that way._

_Kyrstin'_

Kyrstin wadded up the paper and dropped it on the ground. Though, Jack wasn't worried about the paper right now, since he was a little preoccupied. The first man was still slicing at him.

Jack wasn't even trying to cut the guy, he was waiting for the guy to get worn out so he can make his move. The man made a jab at Jack and stabbed him in the gut. Jack gasped out for air and fell to the ground. The man turned around walking away triumphantly, laughing at how easy that'd been.

Thoughts raced through Jack's mind as he fell to the ground, a warm red liquid spilling through his hand and soaking his clothes. 'Is this, the end?' He started to lose sight of what was around him, his vision blurring every few seconds. 'Is this how I'm going to die?'

In the distance, he heard a scream. 'Roxy?' He looked up, his pocket knife laying just a few inches from him. Taking it, he knew this wasn't the end.

Jack stood up and ran at the man faster than he'd ever run. He put the knife in the man's back and dragged it all the way to the end of his spinal cord. Shocked, moments later the man fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood , dead. Jack took a breath of relief and walked into the plane to look for a first-aid kit. He looked around in the bathroom and found one in the cabinet. He pulled out some gauze pads and and medical tape and put the gauze pads on him and taped them down. He started to look for Kyrstin and Roxy and found Kyrstin's note on the ground and read it.

"Dammit! Well now it looks like this could take awhile. I should get started now." he said to himself, stepping over the body on the ground in the direction the note said. A thought quickly flashed in the back of his mind when stepping in the blood puddle. _'This was your first taste of slaughter...'_ but he shook it off, and so, he started his journey to find Kyrstin and Roxy.

_**Author's note:** My bad for taking so long on this chapter I've had a lot to do. I had a project to do and stuff for school. Well here it is._

_**Second Author's Note:** Hi! This is Kyrstin! I am the Revisor and Editor to this story, making it better and a little more fluent so you guys don't get bored. Mind you, I just make sentences more wordy and interesting, I don't write these. If you want that person, look at Brandon! -points to a fatty- Anyway, if you've read the original to these chapters, and then read it again after I'm done with it, you'll definitely see a difference. Hope you like!_


	4. Jack the Ripper

**Trip of a Lifetime**

_Chapter 4: Jack the Ripper_

Night started to set in and Jack was getting thirsty and tired of walking. Suddenly he heard two screams coming from just a couple hundred yards ahead so he started to run. Soon he found himself in front if a training camp, for something he didn't know, and why a camp was in the middle of no where. He walked into the camp and saw two bodies, bound with arms and feet tied, and then suspended above a fire and recognized them as Kyrstin and Roxy.

"Damn! Hey both of you wakeup! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Jack screamed. As Kyrstin and Roxy started to wake up, two of the people from the camp attacked Jack. One of them was about five foot four, other was about six feet tall and towered over Jack.

Jack focused mainly on the big guy first since he looked like the strongest out of the two. The guy had what looked like a club in his hand. He swung the club around and knocked Jack to the ground. The blow caused Jack to shake uncontrollably, but it didn't stop him from pulling out his knife.

Jack screamed out "Take this you fat bastard!" Jack swung his leg around and tripped the guy and jumped up and stabbed him in the heart. The man stood up and staggered around and fell into the fire. The much smaller man turned around and ran off but when he did this another person came face to face with Jack. Jack easily recognized the man by the large slash down his back. It was the man he had supposedly killed earlier in the day.

"How is this possible?" Jack asked. Jack's mind was riddled with many questions with no answers. The man showed no mercy against Jack. As soon as Jack blinked the man struck a devastating blow. Jack didn't wait for anything this time he was just trying to stay alive. The man swung his arm around to try to hit Jack in the head. Jack saw this as a chance to finish the guy off. He ducked and stabbed the man numerous times and slashed his throat. The man fell to the ground and Jack thought to himself,

'How do I get this guy to stop coming back to life?' Jack did the most barbaric thing he has ever known about. He took his knife and started to cut the man's head off. Kyrstin and Roxy were fully awake and Jack threw some dirt on the fire to put it out and cut them down.

"Ok guys you are fully conscious right?"He asked them

"Yes we are." They answered

"Ok well we need to look around this camp to see if there is anything interesting around here and why that guy came back to life." Jack told them

"Ok lets split up." Kyrstin said. Jack started to look around in some tents and found microscopes and microscope slides. Kyrstin found some water and sleeping bags. Roxy found guns and food. They went back to the place where the fire was and sat everything down. Jack picked up the water and took a big swig of it and gave the rest to Kyrstin and Roxy. The girls drank much less when passing it to one another. None of them really touched the food aside from Jack eating a bit of what looked like rice.

Kyrstin and Roxy were recalling what had happened earlier, when Jack took down those men. "Um, Jack?" Kyrstin started to ask, but Roxy tapped her shoulder, shaking her head.

Afterwards, they settled in for the night and went to bed.


	5. This Just Keeps Gettin Better and Better

**Trip of a Lifetime**

_Chapter 5: This just keeps getting better and better_

The next day when the trio woke up, they decided to look and see what was in the microscope slides.

"How bad are you hurt Jack?" The girls asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't never be able to live with myself if I let one of you get hurt." Jack replied. They both started to blush and giggle.

"Ok, now let's see whats so special about these microscopes." Jack told them, smiling and trying to get them to be serious again. They looked into the microscope and saw what looked like a parasite.

"Roxy I want you to see if you can find anything about this thing in the microscope." Kyrstin said, letting the girl take a look.

"Ok I'm on it." Roxy replied. She started walking around to see if she could find anything that's interesting. she came upon a black box that had a lock on it. She put it under her arm and decided to keep looking around. Roxy walked into a tent and found what looked like a dog, but the skin was corroding off of its bones.

"Jack!" the girl screamed in a shrill high pitched voice.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Roxy was screaming for me." Jack said. Kyrstin and Jack took off and ran where they heard Roxy's voice. They ran into the tent and saw the decaying dog lying on the floor. The dog looked up with blood red eyes and growled at them. The girls got behind Jack and ran out. He pulled out his knife and got ready to fight. The dog jumped at Jack and he moved out of the way and quickly killed the dog with a stab in the head. He walked out of the tent without a small cut on the arm, though, nothing to worry about.

"Are you ok?" The girls asked as they ran to see if he was ok.

"Yea I'm fine. Don't worry I didn't even get hurt." Jack replied .

"Jack I found this." Roxy said as she showed him the black box. Jack pulled out his knife and cut the lock off. There was papers inside but they couldn't make out what they said. The only two words they could make out were parasite and water. They took the papers and microscope and figured that the parasites were in the water.

Roxy started screaming and freaking out. "We drank that water! We drank those parasites!" Kyrstin started screaming as well after that point.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"It looks like it's about the parasites. But it's not in the same language as the other one." Kyrstin said, calming down.

"Well what language is it?" Roxy asked

"It looks like French." Jack answered.

Kyrstin grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand, grinning. "Good thing I took French class in middle school!" She read the piece of paper and told them that it said "The parasite enters the body and goes directly to the brain of it's host; though, it takes at least 18 hours. After the parasites reach the brain, if the host goes into a state of sleep or rest, the brain is more vulnerable and will take over the body. The positive symptoms include red eyes, pale skin, and night terrors."

"This is just terrific." Roxy said sarcastically. After awhile, Jack had done a quick sweep of the camp to make sure there wasn't anything else, like those dogs, laying around to harm them. Finding nothing, the three settled in for the night, but were terrified to go to sleep, fearing what they held inside their very body. it started to turn dark and they started to get tired but Jack and Kyrstin managed to stay awake. Roxy though, couldn't quite make it and fell asleep.


	6. What Else Could Go Wrong

Chapter 6: What else could go wrong

"You still awake?" Jack asked Kyrstin

"Unfortunately, yes." Kyrstin replied tiredly as she looked up at Jack.

"What about Roxy?" Jack asked

"No I think she's been asleep for awhile." Kyrstin answered.

"Kyrstin what do we do if we die? Like who's going to tell our families?" Jack asked

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about that. " she answered while sitting up.

"Well, Kyrstin, I just want you to know I won't let anything happen to you or Roxy I don't care if it kills me." Jack said with a serious look on his face.

"That is so sweet Jack." Kyrstin said as she started to blush.

"Well whatever happens to us I hope we can find something to prevent it from happening or at least slow it down a little." Jack said

"I know but what's worse is we don't know what's yet to come. I mean we could end up like them; those thugs from earlier. Where the only way to kill us is to seriously hurt us or chop our fucking head off. I mean yeah, it sounds cool but I would rather be thrown in prison for something I didn't do than have this happen." Kyrstin explained.

"You know you don't mean that, but I know where you're coming from you know I am in the same boat that's headed up shit creek." After Jack said that Roxy stood up and started to scream. Jack and Kyrstin jumped and rant o her aid to see what was going on.

"Roxy what's going on? What's happening to you"? Kyrstin was screaming at her. Roxy looked up at her with a deathly look on her face "Look at me! Look what's happening to me! The parasites are moving through my veins! Can't you see them?" Roxy screamed.

"Jack, look at her eyes! They're turning to a bloody red." Kyrstin said. Roxy fell over and started coughing up blood.

"Oh my God! Jack, check her pulse." Kyrstin pat Roxy on the box, unable to do anything as the girl stopped coughing up blood and fell over with eyes open wide and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Is she even conscious?" Kyrstin asked

"I am. I am." He put his index and middle fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He felt the blood flowing through her body.

"Don't worry she's still alive." Jack told Kyrstin.

"Oh thank God." Kyrstin said in a sigh of relief.

"We need to get a move on when day breaks. We're going to get the hell out of here. We'll see if there is any civilization nearby. Maybe we should take another look around here to see if we missed anything. Kyrstin do you know how to work a gun?" Jack asked

"I know how to load one. Not fire… but I'll try; let's go now but this time let's stay together." Kyrstin told Jack

"Alright." Jack answered. The two stood up and started to walk around. They walked inside at tent and found syringes with a purple goo in it.

"Eww. Gross. What do you think it is?" Kyrstin asked

"Well I'm positive it has something to do with the parasites." Jack answered. He saw another box like the one earlier, and broke the lock off it. He opened the box and found some papers in it.

"Fantastic, more papers too deal with."

"No wait; I think these have something important on them." Kyrstin said as she pulled them out. The papers said that there is a way to get the parasite out but it was burned from there and they couldn't read it. "Damn. Nevermind. They are useless..." Jack and Kyrstin went back by Roxy and fell asleep next to the fire and didn't wake up until the next day.

Author's Note: After I played RE4 again I found out that Krauser's first name was Jack, but it is completely a coincidence. I didn't know. Seriously. And for those South Park fans: I am cereal.


End file.
